<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches by MeltedIceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809834">Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel'>MeltedIceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Fic Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Bit on the serious side, Chenle and Jisung are in their 30s, Dehydration, Discussion of Abortion, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, Jisung loves Chenle, M/M, Malnutrition, Mpreg, Sick Character, Sick Zhong Chenle, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, for about 5 seconds, later stories will be lighter, request, the age up is consistent with previous stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jisung, the only question right now is whether or not you want this baby,” Mark said, and Jisung glared.</p><p>“Of course I want this baby. If he’s really pregnant, then--” Jisung waved his hands around in frustration. “It’s ours. We made a life together. It would be part of him, and I could never imagine giving that up.” Mark smiled sadly at him.</p><p>( Request )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Fic Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REQUEST</p><p>I'm not sure how I feel about this story. It was hard writing an AU of an AU, but I've had it requested a few times because my trademark seems to be NCT and mpreg lately, who would've guessed?!</p><p>WARNING:<br/>This is, again, mpreg. Not sure how much I need to reiterate, but I've had a few fun comments. The characters are aged up fifteen+ years, which goes in canonical order with past stories. This story can be interpreted as ABO, trans!Chenle, or as an alternate universe that allows male pregnancy. I don't mind. I hope this makes you feel better about reading it.</p><p>I would also like to add this here: I am nervous about having a "controversial" story up of an idol after what happened to Xiao Zhan. Since this was a request, and I do not back out of requests, I am posting this here. If anyone has an issue with the content, come to me before reporting it. I will happily work with you. We have all seen what "fans" can do to a fanbase.</p><p>Anyway, thank you so much for the requests. I'm glad that those who request believe that my writing is up to a standard that warrants requests. To know that I am able to bring your ideas to life makes me so happy, and I am forever humbled by it. I had many more requests for this particular storyline, but as I said, I am wary after what happened with Xiao Zhan. If any of you would like to see it continued, let me know and I will consider it. Thank you!</p><p>This is part of the Seven Down series, but I am adding it to the "requests" series since that is, essentially, what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung should’ve seen it sooner.</p><p>The way Chenle, who rarely got enough to eat to be picky, was suddenly sickened by even the simplest of dishes. It only took a few bites of meat before he was up, proclaiming he simply wasn’t hungry and wanted to lay down. </p><p>If saying he wasn’t hungry wasn’t odd enough, the fact he actually wanted to lay down was enough to be worrisome. </p><p>Then there was the fact the active and loud mood maker of their group was mostly confined to the house. He never went far, and if he did, he was tired and clearly sick before more than an hour had gone by. Renjun had returned a red-faced, heavy blinking Chenle to Jisung three times before it was decided: Chenle would be staying in the house until whatever sickness he had passed. </p><p>A week later, Chenle was vomiting two or three times every few hours. It didn’t matter what he had in his belly, rabbit, deer, soup, rice, water; it all came back up. Chenle would cry on the bank of the creek, begging for something to stay down because he was so hungry but so nauseous at the same time. </p><p>Renjun sat with him while Jisung was on runs, tearing apart pharmacies and empty department stores to find something to help his sick husband. He never found anything that looked as if it would work. Even if it did have promise, it was either long expired, or it was vomited up seconds after being swallowed. </p><p>The consistent vomiting lasted for a week before Chenle was bedridden, weak with dehydration. He had a fever so high Jisung could feel it radiating from the other side of the bed, yet his husband was still begging for blankets. He would freeze without them, Chenle had said. It broke Jisung’s heart to deny him.</p><p>A few days after the fever broke, Mark pulled Jisung aside and sat him down. He was somber, but Jisung could feel the curious air about him. </p><p>“Jisung, is there a possibility Chenle is pregnant?” Mark asked, and Jisung felt his soul drop down to Hell. Chenle, pregnant? No. That couldn’t happen, not with the way the world was. They were careful. As careful as one could be with limited options for contraception, but it had worked for years. </p><p>“No, no way,” Jisung felt like he was lying. The day after they were trapped in that barn, they had sex without protection. No birth control pills, no condoms, nothing. </p><p>Jisung groaned and buried his head in his hands, tears biting at the back of his eyes. What were they going to do if Chenle was pregnant? </p><p>A hand lay gently on Jisung’s shoulder. It was the first gentle touch he’d received from someone other than his husband in almost ten years. </p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Mark said, bending down until he was on one knee in front of Jisung. “We’ll figure this out.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to have a baby in this?” Jisung gestured broadly around him, but it wasn’t the house he specifically meant. They were lucky to have a place big enough to hold the remains of their group, but it wasn’t exactly the safest place. They were still only a few miles away from the territory of their capturers, and the creek had been infested with the dead before they’d taken them all out. </p><p>There was hardly anything to eat, and the soil was too dry to grow anything. The stores had long been raided. Where were they supposed to get clothes for the baby? What about when Chenle could no longer feed them from his body, and they’d have another mouth to try and feed? Jisung couldn’t remember the last time he saw formula or diapers, baby clothes, or toys. </p><p>“Jisung, the only question right now is whether or not you want this baby,” Mark said, and Jisung glared.</p><p>“Of course, I want this baby. If he’s really pregnant, then--” Jisung waved his hands around in frustration. “It’s ours. We made a life together. It would be part of him, and I could never imagine giving that up.” Mark smiled sadly at him.</p><p>“Then we will figure this out. Hyuck and I will go out and start scouting for supplies, but you need to be with him when he wakes up. I have a feeling you’ll have a lot to talk about.” Mark said, patting him once on the leg. </p><p>“What if he’s not pregnant?” Jisung asked. Mark gave him another sad smile.</p><p>That was enough of an answer. </p><p>Jisung’s hand was lying on Chenle’s belly when he woke again. Tears had long since soaked through the pillow below Jisung’s head, leaving it uncomfortably sticky. He hadn’t truly believed it when Mark left, but all it took was one glance at Chenle’s bare abdomen to have all his doubts squashed.</p><p>There, just above his pant line, was a tiny bump. There was no way it was from anything else. Chenle hadn’t eaten or drank properly in weeks, no matter how much he laid around at that time. No, that little bit of fat was his baby, their baby. Chenle had been pregnant so long he’d already begun to show, and he just now figured it out. </p><p>“Sungie, what’s wrong?” Chenle said, causing a fresh wave of tears to fall over Jisung’s cheeks. Chenle went to lift himself up, but Jisung pushed him back down.</p><p>“No, you need to rest,” Jisung said, trying to wipe away his tears. More fell and took their place. He placed his hand back on the small bump of Chenle’s abdomen. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Chenle asked, placing his hand atop Jisung’s. </p><p>“Do you remember a couple months ago when we escaped from that barn?” Jisung asked, cautiously rubbing his thumb up and down Chenle’s bump. Chenle nodded, eyes trained on the way Jisung gently treated his aching abdomen. “Do you remember how we didn’t have any protection?” </p><p>“Yes. Why is this coming up now?” Chenle asked, lifting himself up a bit. His eyes rolled back, and Jisung was quick to steady him. </p><p>“Be gentle, you haven’t eaten properly in too long. You’re too weak,” Jisung said, supporting his husband’s back so he could sit up without dizzying himself. </p><p>Chenle took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again, looking to Jisung for more answers. </p><p>“Do you think you could be pregnant?” Jisung asked, despite already knowing the answer himself. Chenle’s eyes widened, his heart rate picking up and breathing coming jagged and pained. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Calm down, I’m here,” Jisung said, rubbing his hand over Chenle’s chest to coax him to breathe properly. </p><p>“No, I can’t be,” Chenle said, stuttering a bit over his disbelief. </p><p>“I’m here. I’m right here, no matter what, we’re in this together,” Jisung said, pressing a soft kiss to Chenle’s lips. Their tears mingled as they stayed pressed together, Chenle’s hand joining Jisung’s on the bump again. This time, Chenle rubbed up and down, feeling the curve of his own abdomen. </p><p>“Jisung, we can’t. This world, we can’t bring a baby into this world,” Chenle cried. Jisung had been afraid of this reaction. If Chenle didn’t want to have the baby, there was nothing Jisung could say to convince him otherwise. It was his body. </p><p>“Chenle,” Jisung said, trying to reign in his emotions. </p><p>“Sungie, where are we supposed to find clothes for it? We barely have enough food for us, let alone a child. What about blankets and toys? How am I supposed to give birth to it?” Chenle rambled off all the concerns that Jisung had spoken up about earlier. </p><p>“Mark already expected. He and Hyuck left to go scout for supplies,” Jisung whispered, letting Chenle cuddle up to him more. </p><p>“Even if they find everything we need-” Chenle paused, his body shaking with silent tears. “What if I hurt it? What if it dies because I couldn’t feed it well enough?” Jisung wrapped his arms around his husband tight, unwilling to let Chenle hurt over something so big, something he had no control over. </p><p>“Chenle, you did everything you could have done. You tried to eat, you tried to drink, you took all the medicine we gave you, you rested and didn’t push yourself,” Jisung said, pressing open mouth kisses to Chenle’s wet cheeks. </p><p>“What if it’s already dead?” Chenle sobbed. </p><p>“No, don’t say that. Don’t. You haven’t had any signs of a miscarriage. If anything, I can’t believe I couldn’t tell you were pregnant. You have every symptom in the book, love.” Jisung soothed, waiting for Chenle’s breathing to even out before they continued. </p><p>“Are they going to get tests?” Chenle asked. Jisung smiled.</p><p>“I’m sure they will. They didn’t know you were showing before they left,” Jisung said, using one of his fingers as a measure for how much their baby had already grown. Chenle’s belly used to be sunken in with malnutrition, and already it was protruding out. </p><p>“Are you going to think I’m ugly?” Chenle asked, frowning at the bump. Still vein as ever.</p><p>“I think you’re ethereal no matter what, and carrying my child only makes you stronger,” Jisung said, kissing Chenle sweetly on the lips. </p><p>“This sucks,” Chenle giggled, wiping away more tears. Jisung was quick to kiss them away. “I want my mom to be here. She always wanted more grandchildren. She would’ve been so happy.”</p><p>Jisung thought about his own mother and what her reaction would’ve been. No doubt they would’ve gotten lectured over how long it took. Halfway into their thirties and just now starting a family. He could hear his mother’s voice, “My best friend had grandchildren ten years ago! I’m just now getting the honor?” Jisung smiled. An honor would it have been for her.</p><p>“Do you think they’re alive?” Chenle asked suddenly. Jisung bit his lip but didn’t respond. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” </p><p>“I didn’t say no,” Jisung said, but Chenle only gave him a sad smile. </p><p>“You don’t know. I get it. I can’t believe we’re still here, let alone after this long,” Chenle said. “A few months ago, I thought we were going to die, and now we have a new base. We still have our original group members.” Chenle said the last bit with something like reverence in his voice. “I’m carrying your baby.” Chenle cried again. </p><p>“Goodness, baby. No more crying,” Jisung cooed. </p><p>“Hormones?” Chenle chuckled. Jisung hummed and kissed him again, Chenle’s tongue snaking out to taste the salt on Jisung’s lip. “Mm, you taste like tears, too.” Jisung rolled his eyes but continued to kiss his husband. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next request I got for this was adorable, and it utilizes more of the "fun" side of NCT Dream that I haven't been able to delve into much with this series. It's been far more serious than I wanted it to be, but I suppose that's what happens when the world crashes around you. Too bad they can't play Animal Crossing like us! :(</p><p>I don't know what to ask here. I never anticipate continuing with mpreg stories. I still have a bit of apprehension myself when writing them. Boy or girl? Preference? Let me know? lol.</p><p>Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>